Daredevil vs Captain America
by SkullyTalltail
Summary: Murdock's given a case against his old partner Foggy Nelson, Roger's on mission hell bent on retrieving the Hulk from the depths of Hell's Kitchen. These two titans meet upon circumstance and their difference of opinion leads to conflict. But is there more work at play?
Chapter 1

Hells Kitchen

"So when can you start?" Jennifer Walters asked as she shuffled her files into a neat rectangle.

Matthew Murdock straightened up in his chair, "Whenever you need me to." He replied with a smile.

Jennifer quite liked Matt's confidence, even though he was blind he was very adept at his trade and from his files she quickly scanned he had a very high success rate.

"Excellent." She quipped and placed her hands down on the desk and leant back in her chair. "I guess I can confide in you before you decide to take on ou case?"

"Of course." Matt replied.

"There's been a recent exchange in New York involving several superheroes." She explained slowly. "Are you familiar with this news."

Matt was more than familiar, it had been broadcasted all over the news that the infamous Mutant super villain Cyclops had attacked a mayoral candidate speech. The candidate was spouting anti mutant hate, Cyclops stopped the event but did not account for the Hulk to appear with a couple of Shield agents close by. Not that the Hulk was in control but Cyclops was stopped and the Hulk was not anywhere to be found after but there were many casualties. Civilians and agents.

"The mutant incident?" Murdock inquired.

"Yes, correct." Jennifer sighed. "Although myself and the Hulk are no longer closely related I still cannot contribute to this court mandate due to his involvement."

"Which is why you're outsourcing?"

"You're a fast learner Mr Murdock."

"Just good on my feet, so I understand we are on the prosecution against the mutant in question?"

"Actually no we are not."

Murdock suddenly felt a cold flush emit from Jennifer, "Oh?" He said as she seemed very uneasy about their topic of conversation.

"Scott Summers is being prosecuted for the event in question, the DA is addressing Summers as the guilty party."

"The DA?" Murdock gasped, Foggy was the DA, his old partner.

Jennifer's lips curled, "Indeed, your old partner."

"So that's why you invited me."

"I thought what better way to insight a good work ethic than this."

"Jennifer, me and Foggy are very good friends I can't…"

"There is a difference between friendship and work Murdock." Jennifer interrupted. "I understand the complications there will be, but I need someone with your level of skills Murdock. Since you both went your own ways you both never lost a case, I thought this would be the perfect time for you both to clash."

"The clash of parents?" Murdock muttered.

"The Clash of Titans it will be called."

Avercross Penitentiary

It was raining, the cold air waved the wet across his cheek and it began to stifle him but he didn't care. The green grass below began to shade into dark brown mud around his feet. He wore his best shoes for today, he didn't care that the wet ground would wear away his shoes. His best suit, black jacket, white shirt and black tie too were slowly transcending to damp rags but still he stood in the field with the only company being the stone plaques that jutted from the ground.

He hated graveyards.

Steve use to think about one day he'd be in one of these holes in the ground, then he went to War and then the long sleep in the ice and now he never felt more alive. In this world he lived in there was ever war raging around him, perfect spot for a soldier like him was right in the middle and he loved it. The right thing, the good thing to do was to save lives and defend the weak just like he had been taught and how he had always lived.

Then he found himself in spots like this.

The stone in front of him read Sharon Carter. He hated that the most.

"You know." Came a low voice from behind him.

He tilted his head to see Nick Fury stood next to him, black umbrella in hand.

"She really liked art, she could never draw or paint or anything but whenever she could talk about some masterpiece she had seen she would take a photo of it and show it off to people." He continued.

"Show it off?" Steve asked curiously.

"She wanted to hear what people thought, whether they liked it or not." Nick explained and he placed a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"I've been to too many of these Nick." Steve said and shrugged.

"And I haven't?" Nick sighed and shook his head. "The first funeral I went to way my Dad's, I remember getting drunk with my Uncles and we got into a bar fight. I'm sure that's why our last name is Fury."

Steve smiled, "Same here, my Dad died when i was sixteen. I got drunk and wandered through Broadway, no one would fight me though."

"Ever figured why?"

"No, maybe no one wanted to fight a little scrawny kid from Brooklyn."

"Hehh, maybe you didn't have the right name."

"Why are you here Nick?"

Nick fell quiet for a couple of minutes, suddenly the rain felt like it was getting stronger.

"Banner has been spotted in Hell's Kitchen." Nick said and patted Steve on the shoulder. "Bring him in."

Hell's Kitchen

At night the city seemed to breathe, not rapid breathing that was loud and everywhere but a low rasping squeeze of air that hushed over the rooftops. The higher you got the quieter it was and it was one of the few moments Daredevil could have a few moments peace. He leapt from building to building and with his billy club in hand there was no distance too far or too small for his approach.

At the top of small St. Artemus' chapel he stood and lifted himself to his full height, shifted his shoulder and held his arms down by his side. The night air was cold on his cheeks, the only part where his wask didn't cover his face.

Then he could hear it.

When he stopped the low hush of Hell's Kitchen would begin to claw itself to the surface and his hands would grip his Billy club harder and his heart would race until the devil himself would consume him.

Matt Murdock, Daredevil would leap from his perch and bound down upon any criminal who would claw up into his city.

Steve decided he wouldn't wear the outfit tonight, incognito was the only real way forward.

Wherever Banner was he wasn't alone, Steve had decided and somebody out there was keeping him company. He knew he had three friends in the city and one of them was right here in front of him. Bill Jones was his name and he was an old scientist for Shield, he was close with Banner due to their mutual interest in the chemistry. It was a shame that Jones was now an official chemist for the Roost drug cartel.

The Bar was rundown and Steve noticed more than a few shady characters, Jones was at his usual watering hole.

"Hey Bill." Steve said as he took a stool next to the man.

"Oh god no." Bill gasped and tried to move.

With force Steve grabbed him by the shoulder and sat him back down, he heard something click as he did it and immediately felt apprehensive but shook it off. He wasn't the only one to hear the click however unbeknownst to him.

"You better not move." Steve said and did his best to smile, but then he felt his cheeks twitch and he shook his head. "I got a few questions."

"Is there a problem here Jones?" Said a gruff voice that resided within the six foot four Barman who cracked his knuckles.

"Damn it." Steve muttered. "Sir I don't want…"

But before Steve could finish his sentence he felt a sharp spasm of pain across the back of his neck as one of the pool cues snapped along collision.

Five minutes later with four men on the floor Steve grabbed the collar of Bill Jones and threw him down onto the bar ready for interrogation.

"Now, before anyone else finds a pool cue to snap on my neck I want you to…" Steve spat but before he could finish the dual doors to the bar smashed wide open and a figure all in red appeared.

"I'm not gonna tell you twice." Daredevil roared as he walked forwards towards Steve. "Put him down, or I'll put you down."

Steve in wonder looked at the vigilante striding towards him and dropped Bill Jones on the floor, he shook his shoulders and raised his hands. "Try me."


End file.
